Miracles Happen
by ChristiAnsenia
Summary: When mysterious dopplegangers attack in an attempt to take over, the other countries need to avoid being taken captive. To do that, they must use the combined powers of the Magic Group to protect themselves. And when another battle happens, and the best fighters are out of the way, the other nations have to find a way to win.
1. Chapter 1

[I started this story forever ago so the writing at the beginning is a bit rocky. It should get better later on!]

"Ve~! Germany! Look how handsome I look today!" Italy said to Germany. He was wearing his usual outfit, and honestly didn't look all that different to the German. Italy was admiring himself in the mirror, awake surprisingly early. The sun was barely up, leaving everything in dim shadow, and the three Axis members, Japan, Italy, and Germany, were up to catch a flight heading to Austria for another World Meeting. Currently staying at Japan's place, it was a long flight, causing the need to be up early.

Italy was still looking in the mirror, grinning and awaiting response.

"Ja, you look very good today, Italy," Germany sighed, just as Japan came into the room.

"Oh! Japan! Do I look handsome today?" Italy said, turning around to face the room.

"Hai, you look lovely Italy."

Italy grinned happily. "Thank you! I don't usually look good so early in the morning..." he turned back to the mirror.

Germany smiled on the inside. However, his face remained stoic as he stood up. "Come on, it's time to go."

Japan bowed slightly and hurried out the door. Italy started to turn away, then turned back to the mirror, looking slightly confused. "Hm...what was that?"

"What was what, Italy?" Germany asked, exasperation apparent in his voice. Italy turned back to face him. "Never mind! Let's go!" he said as he ran out of the room.

Germany looked back at the mirror before heading outside.

As he got nearer to the car, he heard Japan's voice. "P-please Italy-kun. May I drive to the airport?"

Germany sighed and got in the driver's seat, hearing a small "ahw" from Italy, and a relieved sigh from Japan.

"Lutz...Lutz come on!" Luciano shouted.

"Ugh, you bastard, wake up!" He slapped the man on the floor, causing the other to wake up with a start. "Come on, we gotta go get the others!"

Lutz smirked at the Italian. "Can it wait?"

Luciano sighed. "Shut up you fucking bastard let's go!"

[Sorry it was so short! The beginning is going to go really fast because I am no good at exposition XD anyway I hope you enjoy! The next chapter should be a lot longer (hopefully) Thanks! Also note: personal headcanons are used in this story]


	2. Chapter 2

Germany sighed. Yet another failed world meeting. He dragged a half-asleep Italy out of the meeting hall and back to his car, which Prussia had driven down for him. They would be staying at Germany's house now, that is, Japan and Italy, until they both went back to their respective countries. Germany led Italy into the back of the car, where the Italian immediately stretched out, taking up the entire back seat, and fell asleep instantly. As Germany and Japan got in the front, they heard little "Ve~" noises from the sleeping country.

The drive to Germany's house was quite uneventful, and just 15 minutes after leaving the meeting place, Germany glanced over to Japan and saw him nodding off, eyes closing then jerking open again.

"Sleep, Japan. I can tell you're tired," Germany said kindly. Japan glanced over and nodded slightly. The next time Germany looked over, the Asian was fast asleep, his mouth open slightly and his head resting against the window.

When they arrived at Germany's house (which was blissfully quiet, as Prussia was staying with someone else) a few hours later, he leaned over and gently tapped Japan's shoulder. "Japan. We're here. Would you like to sleep some more before we settle in or..."

"It is fine Germany, I can help with our bags. I do not think Italy will awake soon," he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he glanced back at the other sleeping nation. "Why don't you take him inside? I can get the bags."

Japan walked to the back of the car and began to pull out the luggage, setting it on the ground. Germany opened the back door of the car and pulled out the sleeping Italian, carrying him into the house bridal style. He placed him on the sofa gently, then went to help Japan carry the trio's bags inside.

When everything was in their respective rooms, Japan excused himself to go lay down, still exhausted. Germany, left alone with a sleeping Italy, went to his kitchen and pulled out a pint of beer, which he drank quickly. Then, he went upstairs to his room, a bit sleepy, and collapsed on the bed, instantly falling into unconsciousness.

Germany blinked his eyes open wearily, awoken by his phone ringing loudly. Groaning a bit, he pulled himself out of bed, noticing he had not changed into more suitable clothing, and walked downstairs to where he had left his phone. Picking up, he sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. "Hello, this is Germany, how may I help you?"

"Oh, good, you finally answered; I called you three times!" said the voice on the other end.

"Britain? What do you need?"

"Well, you see, we are calling an emergency meeting, happening as soon as possible. Please be sure everyone comes. You could consider it another world meeting, but the topic of discussion is quite dire. Be back at the meeting house in Austria tomorrow, ok?"

"What? What's happening?" Germany asked, slightly worried.

"That will be discussed at the meeting, but please be extremely careful between now and then. There has been a threat made."

"To all of us?"

"Each and every one."

[Again, sorry it's so short, but trust me this is the place to end this chapter. Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy it! I must admit, this story feels slightly cliche right now, but just wait a couple chapters, ok? Thanks! ^-^]


End file.
